Don't Turn Back
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: She’d always been amused at all the Dragonriders who tried to reach her hut. Most managed to make The Left Turn and pass Over The Edge. This one, however, somehow made The Right Turn and found The Correct Path He Really Shouldn’t Be On. How bothersome.


Because random plot bunnies that won't go away have to be written.

* * *

Valna sighed as she watched the young man trudge through the shattered rock and steaming vents. She'd been watching him for the last twenty-three minutes and 16 seconds. Yes, she'd been counting that closely.

_What a determined little boy_, she thought,_ what in the world would he want with me?_

Another seven minutes and thirty-four seconds later, the boy was winding his way about her lovely little garden (if you got over the fact it snapped at you, but really, nothing serious). Fourteen seconds later a knock sounded on her door.

"The door's open, ya little twit", she said, not raising her voice, merely projecting it towards the general area.

She heard the door open, but didn't move, stubbornly staring at the window. He coughed lightly behind her.

"What? Do ya need some medicine for your cough? Ya didn't have to come all the way up here for it."

"Actually, I was hoping you could help with a little problem of mine".

"And I should be bothered by your problems, why? I don't even know ya, little boy", she replied, finally turning around to look at him.

"I am Morzan, a Rider. I seek advice from the seer and former Rider, Valna Zaryakh. You are her, correct?

"I am Valna. Vrael must be getting sloppy to allow a half-witted loser like you to be let anywhere near a dragon egg."

"Will you give me advice or not?" Morzan asked, anger barely restrained.

"How can I give advice if I don't know what you want advice for?" she snapped right back, looking pleased as he recoiled as if struck.

She'd been a damn good Dragonrider before her dragon had sacrificed himself to protect her from a traitor Rider. Even after that she still had her gift at magic and the ability to speak with animals. Many of the younger generation tried to reach her home high in the mountains, but failed to understand that there are just some places that dragons can't get to. She'd only had a couple of Riders visit since she decided to leave them and live in isolation. Vrael and Oromis had both sought her out. This boy before her was third to find her.

"Well,… you see, there's a Rider.. who… well", he hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

"There are quite a few Riders out there, boy, you're going to have to be more specific then that", she laughed.

"He lost his dragon to Urgals. They say he's mad. The council does that is. He vanished after they refused to give him a new egg and exiled him. I found him and he's… taught me a few things."

"You've been learning magic from some weirdo who lost his mind?" asked Valna, incredously.

"He doesn't _act_ like he's insane. He seems quite normal, just really depressed a lot of the time".

"Boy, I don't act like I've lost my mind either and I'm pretty sure I lost a _long_ time ago."

"Well, there's more than that".

"There's _more_? Oh dear," Valna sighed.

Morzan studied the women in front of him. She appeared to be a pretty woman in her late thirties with black hair to her waist and tanned skin. Her eyes were dark and held amusement. Beneath that, Morzan could see underlying sorrow and the pain of someone who's seen a little too much.

There were stories about her. How she triumphed over powerful enemies and mastered the Ancient Language faster than anyone else had. She was even older than Vrael and had been the one to destroy the Necromancer Rider, Stranru Filenro, at the cost of her dragon. She was a legend to the young Dragonriders. It was a surprise almost for her to act so normal, like some snappy hermit.

"He wants me to help him break into Uru'baen and steal a hatchling".

"Sounds like you have a tough decision."

"That's why I wanted to ask you for help".

Valna looked away, walking over to her kitchen and placing a kettle filled with water on the stove.

"Everyone has decisions in their life. Hard, _horrible_ decisions that they to make on their own. For you, this is the decision that will change your life forever and can never be undone. I cannot make this decision for you", Valna responded softly.

"I… I know that whichever way I chose will be a one-way path. I can't turn around once I turn onto it, but… isn't there a way you can help?"

"If you know this then why are you asking me? You pick whichever one you think life will be better on or more fun or which one you think your dreams will come true on. Just follow your instinct and hope to whoever that it was the right choice."

Morzan nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of her.

"Thank you."

Morzan walked out of small hut and continued down the rocky pass until he met up with his dragon again.

_Morzan?_ His dragon asked. _What do we do now?_

_We make a choice._

He and his dragon flew over the mountains. It was time to give Galbatorix his answer.

_Looks like I've chosen my path._

* * *

If I messed up on any of the names, or times, or places, or generally anything it'd be nice to know, 'kay? I'd shower in lollipops if I had any just so you know. Although, that might hurt. So yeah, the guy they're talking about is good ol' Galby. I think I might, just _maybe_, put Valna in another story.  



End file.
